Scifi Friday
by Otal the Fox
Summary: All three Scifi friday shows wrapped up in one convenient little package. SOME MORE STUFF IS COMING, NEVER FEAR!
1. Prologue

Sci-Fi friday. 

Disclaimer: I'm supposed to tell you I don't own this, but I'll let you guess. If I owned the shows, would I be writing fanfiction? Hmm?

SG-1/Atlantis/BSG2003/ Crossover

Summary: All three scifi Friday shows bunched up in one conveniently placed fanfiction.

Chapter 0: In which earth is dicovered.

Creativity Warning! Do not yell at me for having a new pilots! Original characters do not Mary Sues make. There are more than just a few pilots on the frakking ship!

Sorry, I just found someone being flamed for simply implying some other pilots. Yes, sorry bout that. Anyway, also, everyone is back on the ship, and in their rightful place. And not dead.

"Galactica, this is Genesis. There is something you may want to see." Karyn Pitelco radioed in. She was on a scouting mission, trying to find more water. A recent Cylon attack had blown out there already weakened water tanks.

This was more than she expected.

"Yes..." Lieutendant Gaeta replied.

"I think we found Earth."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own: SG1,ATLANTIS,or BSG2003

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I wrote the beginning just after the shows whent out for vacation. I apologise for being out of date.  
I'll tell you when each chapter was written. I could barely watch Atlantis yesterday, and Galactica was the episode with Cylon Model Reporter lady. So I apollogise (for both being out of date, and a bad play on words.)

Brigadier General Jack O'neil walked along the outside of Cheyenne Mountain with Colonel Carter. He loved the view out here, and hoped Samantha would to. He had set up a picnic basket up a bit higher on the mountain. He was hoping for a relaxing, romantic evening under the stars with Colonel Carter.  
Boy was he in for a surprise. There was also another reason. He didn't want to be there when the Atlantis team returned for a visit, and McKay started rubbing it in Daniel's face that he wasn't allowed on the mission, and flirting with Carter. He really didn't want that.

"Jack?" Carter asked.

"Hmm?" he said, looking at her.

"Are we expecting visitors?" She asked, pointing to the sky. An entire fleet of ships had just jumped in. They were large and small, and of all shapes and sizes.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled, staggering backwards from the place he was standing. He tripped on small rock, and almost fell. "Damnit.' He muttered.

"General!" Walter's voice said over the radio.

"I see it." The General replied. He hated it when this happens. Ya try to have a nice night out with his... Friend? Girlfriend? What should he call her. And then this happens. And just when Atlantis was returning for a visit too.  
This could get difficult.

"Sir, we're recieving a transmission from the ships."

"Yes? How"

"They're sending on the same frequency." Walter's puzzled voice came over the radio.

"Can you wire them onto my radio?" He asked. He never got any excitement anymore. This could be helpful.

"Wiring now sir."

The radio fizzled a bit, and then a female voice came over it.

"People of Earth." Said the voice.

"Well, I'm one of 'em." He said cheerfully.

"Why don't I hear anything?" Said the woman.

A foreign, possibly English sounding voice said: "No, no. You have to press this button to hear them."

"Why did you make it so complicated?" Roslin asked her vice president.

"Listen," Said Baltar, quite distressed. "You're lucky I was even able to decode radio signals at all. I still can't figure out what the hell these things are"  
He pointed at a row of monitors, all displaying various numbers. "I think they're video"  
Six was leaning over his shoulder, and he tried hard not to look over. "Just reply to them." She whispered in his ear. "We have to get to earth. Only there can we protect out child."

"Would you leave me alone!" He whispered back at her.

"what was that?" Roslin asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Anyway, just press this button." He indicated to a button on a handset coming out of a mess of wires.

President Roslin pressed it.

"Hello? I know you're up there. You've got a hell of a lot of ships, and they don't hide easily." A raspy voice came over the radio.

"Yes?" Roslin said into the handset.

"Good, you're there." The raspy voice said.

"Yes. Now, we wish to speak to you're planet's governor." She said.

"Our planet's governor?" O'neill asked in surprise, as Carter giggled. "What is this, some sort of 'take me to your leader bit?  
Besides, there are many governors. And presidents. And..."

The womans voice interrupted.

"More than one president? How can this be?"

English guy interrupted her. "I think it's possible that... maybe earth split into many seperate nations."

"You bet we did."

there was a short conversation.

"This could prove troublesome. A multi-government planet would surely have a great deal of wars."

"You bet we do! Or I'd be out of a job." The general joked.

"Gaius, get Apollo up here!" The woman exclaimed.

O'neill looked concerned. "Apollo? AS in the greek god? What the F are you?" He asked "Some kind of Goa'uld."

The woman's voice asked confusedly, "Greek? F? Goa'uld."

A third, younger voice came on. "Maybe he means Frak?" The guy, who sounded like one of those annoying new guys to a squad, and O'Neill decided to call Cadet asked.

"Could you define those words please?"

O'Neill was a bit confused. Goa'Uld and F he could understand, but not knowing Greek and having a guy named Apollo?

"Whell, Greek is an ancient culture,Goa'uld are evil parasites, and F means, well, you know..." He started blushing.

"Yep," Said Cadet, "He means Frak."

End of Chapter. Ta-da! 


	3. The Gateroom

Disclaimer: If I said I did own the shows, would anyone believe me? Didn't think so.

Apology: Don't blame me for the crap story today, it's midnight.

As McKay stepped through the gate he looked. He did not like what he saw. "Umm." He said, turning to Weir. "I think that we were going to have a heroes welcome. Or at least a welcome of some sort."

He saw Walter walking down the ramp. "Well," He said to the young technician. "At least there's something. Why all the fuss, or..." he looked around. "Lack thereof."

"I'm sorry, sir." He said, more to Weir than to McKay. "We have a situation."

"What a surprise. And what do you think happened to us, hmm? We regularly have major problems, and we still have time for etiquette"

"What?" Walter asked McKay "We have a whole goddamned alien fleet outside our back door."

"You think you have a problem?" Starbuck said, entering the gateroom along with other members of Galactica's crew. "I have to fight the frakkin' toasters every single day!"

"She means Cylons." Lee explained.

"Who the hell are they?" the scientist type asked. He seemed a bit of a jerk. Starbuck really wanted to punch him in the face.

"They're a type of robot, that..." Lee Adama started explaining. 'No, idiot, he means us.' Kara thought.

"No idiot I mean you." Said the scientist type to Lee. "Now, may I ask your name?" he sai, turning to Starbuck.

"Starbuck, nice to meet you.' She extended her hand. Gaius had said that this was a traditional greeting among earth peoples.

"What, like the coffee store?" The guy asked. She decided to call him weird one. She suddenly realised something. It was so obvious that she had forgotten to notice it. Right in the middle of the room, there was a great stone circle. She had seen something like it in the museum on Caprica. (A/N I think I did see a Stargate somewhere on Caprica)

"Coffee store?" She asked.

General O'neill entered the room."Yeah, Starbuck's coffee?" There were some things that one took for granted. He could understand one of these new people not knowing what the planet was like, or who the U.S. was, but something simple like running down to the local starbucks for a quick caffeine fix, that was something one simply thought was universal. He realised how stupid he sounded. He didn't like philosophers. They tended to want him dead. "I could get you a cup, if you'd like."

"No, thanks." She responded. He decided to call her Coffee.

"You sure? it's only a couple of bucks."

"Wouldn't it be a bit creepy to be drinking yourself?" the one he recognised as Cadet joked.

"Yeah. Well, let's go buy some me." Coffee replied.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." one of the guards replied.

"Why the frak not?" she asked.

"Well, you have no idea of our culture." The man said.

"But I can learn." Coffee said.

"General" a man behind him said. O'Neill turned.

Baltar was surprised at his quick turning. He never liked military types. "Did you know that your planet has more than 100 seperate nations?"

"So?" Came the response.

"Well, it could cause a lot of wars."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. This would be a long day.

Again, I apologise.


	4. The brief briefing

Sci-fi friday: Chapter... Whatever the hell I'm on.

Disclaimer: If I owned the shows, I would be playing Dr. Baltar. Or Dr. Jackson. Or maybe McKay. No, wait, back to Baltar. I mean, I have the right hair, and everything.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm holding a weekly disclaimer contest, my good friends, and if you want you disclaimer used, post it in a review. Actually, I'm using ones from all over the net, but if you want it called to my attention, put it in the review.

And finally an apology. Sorry it took so long, I find it hard to right after a cliffhanger. All knowledge presented in the story is merely speculation, and is therefore not spoilers. Well, Season two spoilers, all episodes, but none from three for obvious reason, okay, I'll shut up now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbuck looked to the man who seemed to be commanding the base. Gaius had said that his name was General O'neill

"General? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He responded "Is it about coffee again?"

"No." she responded factually. "It's about that ring." She pointed to the ring, and the rest of the colonials followed, all searching their minds for what it could be. They were sure they had seen it before. Six also looked at the ring, but looked back quickly. "It's a Stargate, Gaius." She whispered in his ear "Your gods came threw it when they conquered your world."

"Shut up six" Was the only response she got.

"Who?" asked General O'neill, who was very perceptive. Six could tell that about him. Baltar had to respond fast or they would be found out.

"Umm, I said 'Stargate, I think'" Baltar replied. It was hard for him to come up with explanations as fast as he did. Six could tell that much.

"Oh." O'neill said. He was sure he had heard 'shut up six'. He might have been mistaken though. After all, what could that mean? Still he would have to talk to this Dr. Baltar person later. "Well, how did you know that?"

Damn, he would have to be going even faster now. She couldn't sense any ideas. Keeping his quiet for much longer would have unpleasant results. Fortunately, the human called Starbuck intervened. "On our world, it was a cultural artifact. Some people wouldn't know that" She glanced at Baltar, who didn't seem to be paying attention. He was looking over his shoulder. "But when I was returning to the planet to get the Arrow of Athena, I happened to see one, and was reminded of basic history class."

"I see..." General O'Neill sounded suspicious "Well, should we get the briefing started? Upstairs please." General O'Neill led them up the stairs, and opened the door.

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked up. He had never thought... scratch that thought. Never is NEVER appropriate for a member of a Stargate team. If you had asked him that night before his lecture when he thought that he would be travelling to other planets, he would have said never.  
"Good evening..."

"Morning." McKay corrected.

"No, morning on Atlantis, evening here." Daniel continued. God he hated McKay. It might be the attitude, it might be the fact that he got to go to Atlantis. Who knows. He "As I'm sure you are aware." He nodded to the 'visiting dignitaries' as he had been told they were. They seemed to consist of a perpetually distracted man with glasses, a blonde girl smoking a cigar, a young looking military type who looked like he only got the job on this... he tried to remember the ship's name... "Their fleet, led by the ship the" this was important, think Daniel, think! "Galaxy"

"Galactica" The cigar smoking girl corrected.

"Thank you. Led by the Galactica, has recently discovered a planet that was heretofor believed to be mythical. Earth."

"Yeah yeah, what next?" McKay asked, not really caring. He just wanted to annoy Daniel.

"Well, if you would let me get started, I will tell you what the important bit is."

"And that is?"

"They want to live here."

McKay stood, well, sat, open mouthed  
"We can't let them do that, the world's population... the economy..." actually he couldn't think of why they couldn't. There weren't even a million of them. Just enough for a small city.

"Actually, we can and will. The president has ordered a section of Iraq cut off and made a country for the colonials."

"What, but... That's... oh never mind." He stood up and left the briefing hall.


	5. Once More with Engrish

Special Feature! once more with Engrish. Sorry, lost a bet that I would get at least three reviews to the last chapter. So, according to terms, here is my original chapter, in Engrish.

Sci Fi Friday.  
Abandonment: I am supposed in order to say that I do not own this, but I permit the  
fact that it presumes. When I own show, am I writing fanfiction? Hmm?  
SG-1/Atlantis/BSG2003/ Crossover  
Summary: Friday of scifi which is bundled with fanfiction which is placed in 1  
convenience all three shows.  
0th chapter: There is earth with some, dicovered.  
Creative warning! Thefault is not good with me for the thing which has the new  
operator! Mary it appeals original quality, it makes. There are many exactly  
from the small-numbered operator of the frakking boat. Regrettable, I found who who is applied to the flame in order exactly  
to mean the other operator of some person simply. To be, regrettable  
chain that. In any case, in addition, everyone comes returning to the  
boat, and at the lawful place. And completely.  
"Galactica, this is the beginning. You saw to be, when with you think,  
there is something which is. "As for Karyn Pitelco you sent with the  
radio. Try the fact that she was in delegation of reconnaissance,  
finds many water. There was water tank which expanded in the recent  
attack of Cylon and was weakened already there.  
This was rather than she expecting, mainly.  
"It is..."As for Lieutendant Gaeta you answered.  
"I think of that we find the earth. "

In case you didn't figure that out, that was my original chapter, sent through a Japanese translator and back.


	6. The broken nose

Chapter 5: Disclaimer Contest Winner: Mirithorn. I will continue searching for a new winner for the next chapter. Say, did I forget to mention that a contest existed? Yeah? Oh, okay. Well, email me your disclaimers, or put them in a review. I might use any I find around.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the this story. Unless by own you mean pwn, in which case I own all of them.

Warning: As I wrote this, I realised it hinted at Starbuck/Baltar. I in no way intentionally supported this pairing. It was just something for her to think about while she got lost.

Sorry again about that last chapter, and if this one is too short.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well that was odd." Dr. Jackson said after Dr. McKay left. "Would anyone want to get him or shall I?" "I'll get him." Starbuck interrupted. She felt that the man deserved a stern discussion about the fact that she honestly was not at all attracted to geeks. Or to anyone whose name started with Doctor. Baltar was a real jerk. He just pretended that nothing had ever happened between them. Well, two could play at that game, and as a result no-one ever brought up the fact that she had frakked the doctor. She shook those thoughts out of her head. Why did she even care? The guy was a perv. At least the rest of her former 'boyfriends' took more notice of her afterwards. She just figured she was insulted. She looked around, and wondered where she was going. She seemed to have gotten lost. "Ah frak" she said, quietly. "May I help you?" She turned around. Dr. McKay looked at her. "I'm supposed to be the one looking for you." The woman said. What was her name? It was some type of store. He settled on Macy "Well, Macy, I seem to have found you first." He replied. "First, it's Starbuck. Stop smiling! Second, I'm taking you back to the briefing.." She responded. "I'd rather not" "Too bad." She was really losing her temper. She wanted to just punch the guy. "But for you, I'd go to the end of the earth." That did it. She looked around. No one seemed to be looking, and there weren't any cameras in the hallway. She punched him, feeling her hand connect with his nose. The nose offered no resistance. It was satisfying to punch something. "Ow! Wud da hell was dab for!" He yelled. She had just punched him! No warning, no provocation, nothing! "She's tryink to kill be!" He yelled. he touched his nose. It was bleeding. He fainted. He woke up in a sickbay of some sort. Had it all been a dream? No, this didn't look like the Atlantis infirmatory. Then again, it didn't look like the Stargate infirmatory either. "Where ab I?" That settled it. His nose was still broken. Definitely not a dream. Dreams don't hurt after you wake up. Except for that one that he had when he was about three. But that was because he had fallen out of bed. "My nobe! My nobe hurts! I tink id's infecteb! I'm goink to die! And I haben'd eben seen my famiby agaid!" "Do ye even have a family?" Was the responce he heard. He looked up. "Oh thang Gob dogter. Whub habbend?" Becket looked at the poor man. What an embarassing thing to happen.  
"You were punched in the face by the girl you were hittin' on."  
"I knobe thad you ibiod. Why ab I here?" Beckett sighed. He had been transferred, himself and the woman from Stargate Command, Dr. Something-or-other. He had a terrible mind for names.  
"Myself and Dr. Beckett were transferred temporarily onto the Galactica, to help with the wounded as best we could. Major Cottle" Dr. Fraiser nodded at the man in the corner "Did the best he could, but three doctors are better than one."  
She had heard some strange rumors on the Galactica about Dr. Cottle, but didn't have any of them confirmed. He evidently proscribed 'medicinal herbs' called Kamala, similar to Marijuana to help save the colonial president for as long as he could. She wondered if she would have done the same.  
"Web, I demand and abobokegee" Dr. McKay said sternly. He probably hadn't been listening.  
"A what?" Carson asked. He understood McKay clearly, but he wanted to have a little fun. The man was too uptight anyway. He deserved to be laughed at a bit.  
"An Abobokegee" McKay said.  
"I'm sorry, I can't understand a word yer sayin'" He said.  
"An ABOBOKEGEE you ibiob, you ninkomboob, you infebier human beink"  
"I'm sorry, are you speaking a different language? I can get Dr. Jackson in here if you want." Fraiser interjected.

"No, debibintlee nob. I demand an abobokegee from Sdarbug"  
"Who?"  
"Starbuck!"  
She looked over her shoulder. She was in the Galactica brig. Again. (A/N, I just realised something. Is it just me, or did Galactica's brig expand, like, twice it's size between the miniseries and the show? Starbuck barely had room to do pushups in the miniseries, and I think Doral complained of claustrophobia, but in the last episode I saw, the brig comfortably fit six people.)

This time because she'd punched an idiot scientist in the nose.  
"Yes sir!" she snapped to attention. The commander had personally come down to talk to her this time.

"Were you aware that this was a diplomatic mission?" He asked. He looked upset, like this was definitely not the time for frakking with his mind. She could either be sarcastic, or sincere. As usual, goodness hardly put up a fight.

"Yes sir," she replied smiling "I punched him in the most diplomatic way I could think of."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Lieutendant." He said. This was getting tiring.

"Sorry sir, we'll just put away monopoly shall we?" This technically was an option, she had just been playing with Sharon. Apparently it was quite a popular earth game. She couldn't understand why. Sharon had very nearly put a 'hotel' on every place in the board.

"Very funny lieutendant. But I do want to know why you punched that man."  
"Let me see, shall I list alphabetically, or by order of importance?"  
Boomer laughed. She sured missed Starbuck's company. What of it she could remember, at least. She always had something to say. Six appeared next to her. She could see her, she was a cylon, after all. Starbuck had probably figured that there was some cylon presence aboard the ship, but she couldn't be sure.

Six leaned over. "Are you listening?" Boomer nodded silently. "Good. You will attack Starbuck." "I will not." She hissed. "I trust her too much." This may have worked with the water tanks, but she'd be damned if she let it happen again. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The Valerii model had always been stubborn. It frequently disobeyed orders from it's superiors. Namely Six. Six usually just let it ignore orders. Only when she felt she had an important plan, would she use the device. It sent out a frequency to the nearest cylon, causing them to do the imprinted command, in this case attack Starbuck. The device didn't actually exist in the real world any more, not for her at least. Only the senior Cylons were allowed to use it. Not models like Valerii. She needed this to work. Starbuck had taken out more Cylon raiders than most of the other pilots combined. Six pressed the button. But too late, Sharon had already warned Starbuck. "Look out Starbuck!" Starbuck turned around, just in time to see Sharon trying to hit her with a pipe. She grabbed the woman's hand, twisted it around her back, and kicked her onto the floor.

"Frakking Toaster Bitch!" She spat at the Cylon.

Boomer, Tyrol, Helo, A pair of Pegasus security guards, and the guy who Tyrol and Helo killed.


	7. Cylon Detector

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer contest winner: Hypnochibi

Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the series or anything like that, alright? Now let my compelling words hypnotize you, and when I say 'read' you shall read my fan fiction and give me grand reviews! Muahahahahah! Now READ! READ like you never have before! Ahhh…sorry :3 I kinda got carried away…. Now! On to the story! (Sorry if this introduction is long, this is my first fan fiction)**

Commentary: I tend to get like that too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to attack you."  
"Very funny. I expect that you didn't mean to pick up that pipe?" Starbuck asked.  
"NO!" Sharon shouted back. "She... She made me." She was crying now. She looked back over her shoulder. Six was gone. Typical of her to leave now.  
"Who made you?" Adama asked. This was an important chance.

"The sixth did." She replied.  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know! She's tall, blonde, otherwise, I don't know."  
"You're not telling me the whole truth."  
"I swear I'm telling you all that I know."

"I believe you." Adama turned and left the brig.  
"What the frak are you doing, sir?" Starbuck asked. This was lunacy. She turned to Sharon. "Stay right there" She threw the cylon onto the ground.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't just leave her alive." She protested.

"I can and will lieutendant. Now at ease."

"sir.."  
"I gave you an order. Now at ease." Adama turned and walked away. Baltar would need to be informed.

"What have you been up to?" Baltar asked six. It seemed that the woman was getting up to more than nothing while she wasn't with him.

"I don't know..." She said honestly. She couldn't let her cover be blown by the human. She looked up sharply. "Someone's coming."

It was one of the women from the SGC. A scientist of some sort, and an expert in wormhole physics. Dr. Carter or something.  
"I heard that there was something I would be interested in up here." She said. Six was leaning of his shoulder.

"She seems like the type you're in to. Tall, blonde, (A/N Well, the blonde at least. Let's look at the list. Six: Blonde. Starbuck: Blonde. Random Reporter from Colonial Day: Blonde. Does anyone see a pattern here?) and very smart."  
"Shut up." He hissed.  
"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"I said what's up? I here it's an earth saying." He straightened his suit.  
"It is." She responded. Jack had been right, this man was a bit...odd. But being eccentric had always been part of being brilliant. And she had been told that he was very brilliant.  
"Well, errm, what is it that you were wondering?"  
"I was wondering how you managed to detect these Cylons."  
"Well." Baltar started "There's an emission in their blood that is biomechanical in structure. It can be detected using this machine here" He gestured towards the detector.

"And once they're detected?"  
"They're sent out the airlock."  
"Oh." That seemed a bit... barbaric. But if put in their position, she doubted she would do differently. There was a huge crash.  
"What was that?" Samantha asked.  
"All pilots to their vipers."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The attack on the colonial fleet

Disclaimer: My lack of owning any part of any Sci-fi series is apalling.

Apology, again... I tend to do this alot, don't I: My writing has been pretty sloppy. For what it's worth, if there are any continuity questions, feel free to ask me. And also, that was the intercom voice giving that order,not Sam. Oh, and also I apologise about how short it is. And that I didn't update for so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adama looked at the viewingscreen.

The first Viper com calls came on. Kat came on first. "This is Kat, sir... there is a problem."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, the ships don't seem to be of Cylon design." What? He thought to himself. That just wasn't possible. "They look like a new type of Viper." That was even more impossible. "Try talking to them." He advised. That was the only choice he could think of. "They're not responding sir... They're firing on us." "Return fire." He responded. Noice of shots came over the radio. He turned to Gaeta. "Gaeta, put in a call to the Earth base." Gaeta responded. Quickly, effectively, efficiently. That was the way he acted, the way he thought. So many times, he wondered if that was all that he did. He was like a robot. The last time he had objected to an order... that was so long ago he couldn't remember. "Earth, we have a problem." He said. On Earth, O'Neill picked up. "A problem?" He asked. after suppressing a snicker at the closeness of Gaeta's words to Apollo 13. "What sort of problem?" He asked. The clean-cut voice returned on the speakers. "We have an unidentifiable enemy problem." Well, that was troublesome. "Can you describe them? Tall, medium, short? Dark hair?"O'Neill asked."That's not a very funny joke." Said Gaeta. "We have a serious problem here. The ships look like Raptors, but more streamline." "We've never heard of them." said O'Neill."We'll consult... um... other... people." Said O'Neill. He turned. He walked towards the hall. "Where are you going, Jack?" AskedDaniel. He felt that this was important. They would be able to judge the military strength of the Colonials, if they turned out to be Goa'uld worshippers. And if they didn't, well, they'd need help.  
"I'm going to talk to the Atlantis team." Said O'Neill. "Well, shouldn't you stay here?" Asked Daniel. "I mean, we may need your help here."

"Listen, Daniel, let me tell you something." Said O'Neill, "We're down here whether they're Goa'uld or not. so we could sit here sitting on our hands, or we could actually do something."

"Well, okay..." Said Daniel, "Then do you mind if I come along?"

"Why not?"

They walked down the hall, and turned the corner to the quarters assigned for important personelle of the Atlantis expedition. It was essentially a modified breakroom, changed so that it had a pair of futons, to be both beds and couches. Sheppard was playing chess withMcKay, who still had a bit of tape on his nose, and both looked up as they walked in.

"The fleet has a problem." Said O'Neill.  
"Which fleet?" Asked McKay.  
"The fleet that just showed up at earth. They're being attacked by an unknown enemy."  
"What do they look like? Tall, medium, short..."  
"That's not a very funny joke." Said O'Neill, "We have a serious problem here. The ships look like raptors, only streamlined."  
"And what do Raptors look like?" Asked Sheppard.  
"Sort of like this..." Said O'Neill, showing what they looked like with his hands. Everyone stared at him dumbly. "They have a long bump in the middle, and sort of sloped back wings." He said, describing them.

"Oh my God." Said McKay, looking up startledly.  
"What?"  
"Wraiths."


	9. The Really Frakking Short Chapter

Disclaimer contest winner: ME! Yes, I WIN! MWAAHAHAHAA! You thought I wouldn't let me win, didn't you, but you were WRONG! HA!

Oh, yeah, I don't own... stuff. Too much to count, really.

Woah, that disclaimer sucked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wraith?" Asked Gaeta.

"That's what I said." Said General O'Neill.

"What are wraith?" Asked Gaeta.

"You know what vampires are?" Asked General O'Neill.

"No, sir." Said Gaeta.

"Well... Damn... That's inconvenient." Said O'Neill, "You sure you've never heard of them?" He asked, "You know, death on silent wings, command over creatures of the night, that sort of thing?" He asked.

"No sir. You may have me confused with someone else." Gaeta replied.

"Oh... Okay." Said Jack.

"Here... I'll get Adama on the line for you." Gaeta turned around to the Admiral, "It's for you sir." He said.

Adama picked up. "Adama here," He said into the handset. "Yes... Yes... No... Oh..." He said. This was not good. These... Wraith seemed to drain people's energy to feed. They also were good at getting information. It was hard enough when every person you talk too could be a Cylon, but now that the enemies could get anything out of you... That would be tough to deal with. He hung up the handset. He turned to Gaeta.

"I need you to get Lee on the line." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He said. He put a direct line to the other end.

"Lee?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to get over to the Galactica right away," He said, "There's something important that I need to talk about." He said.

"Starbuck's pregnant?" He asked.

"Not that important." Said Adama, wondering why his son would ask something like that. What was he thinking.

"Baltar's president because of a surprise election outcome and voter fraud?" Asked Lee again.

"Now you're just being stupid." Adama said. His son did occasionally like to play tricks on his father. For example, this one time back on Caprica... But he had to stay on subject.

"The WHOcan WHAT?" Asked Lee Adama, all humor out of the way, now at the Galactica meeting room.

"That's what I said." Said Adama.

"That presents a serious risk to fleet security." Said Lee.

Should they tell the rest of the fleet? It could cause a panic... And panic, as they had found out, was not a good way to keep a fleet alive.

"You're telling me." Said Adama.

"Should we tell the rest of the fleet?"

He just didn't know.

"I say that we keep it under wraps, at least for a short while."Adama suggested. He'd tell the fleet eventually, when he felt they could handle the news.

"Government coverup?" Asked Lee, "The people won't like that."

"It's our only option." Said Adama, and promptly vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened? Where did he go? To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea. Asgard beams? Wraith?

Review, tell me what you think.

Sorry it's so short this time, but I do what I can.


End file.
